


The Cabot Christmas Tradition

by Providence26



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 02:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13515159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Providence26/pseuds/Providence26
Summary: Part of the Cabenson fanfic challenge





	The Cabot Christmas Tradition

Detective Olivia Benson had been awake for almost two hours before she felt it was an acceptable time of morning to rouse her girlfriend. It was their first time waking up together on Christmas Day. This year, Olivia would be spending Christmas with Alex’s family instead of working, excitement and terror were warring for first place inside of her. Alex had not said much about what Christmas with the Cabot’s would be like, except that Liv would be welcomed and treated like a member of the family, which is how Alex already considered her.

She slowly started to make nuzzling motions into Alex’s neck, not enough to wake her if she were in a deep sleep, but certainly enough to stir her if she were approaching wakefulness.

“Ugh, what time is it?”

“Morning sweetie, its 7am.”

“Stop that. It’s too early for cheerfulness.”

“But it’s Christmas.”

Alex opens her eyes purely to glare at Olivia.

“Um, I’ll go and start the coffee.”

Despite the lack of Christmas spirit emanating from Alex, Olivia’s Christmas cheer refuses to be dampened.

 

Four hours later they are pulling up outside Alex’s mother’s house, Olivia gets out of the car and is waiting for Alex to join her, when she sees her hesitate. It is an uncharacteristic motion for the prosecutor.

“Sweetie, what’s wrong.”

“Nothing, I just should mention about the Cabot Christmas Tradition before we go in.”

This is the moment when Olivia notices the bag Alex was holding.

“The Cabot Christmas Tradition? What is that? It doesn’t involve nudity or singing does it?”

“What? No. Of course not.”

“Well, how bad could it be then?”

Alex hands over the bag to Olivia. “You have to wear this, the whole day. We all have one.”

Olivia looks into the bag, slightly astonished, and pulls out the single most hideous Christmas jumper she has ever seen.

“You’re joking?”

“Unfortunately not.”

“Are you wearing one?”

Alex nods.

“Well show me then.”

Reluctantly, Alex pulls down her jacket’s zipper to reveal possibly the second most hideous Christmas jumper in all of creation.

“I know it may not seem like it now, but ours aren’t even the worst of them. Wait until you see my mother’s jumper.”

Olivia duly puts on the jumper, grimacing slightly at the itchiness, muttering under her breath, “The things I do in the name of love.”

She doesn’t catch the look of pure joy that Alex sends her way at this comment.

“Ready?”

“No, but I will go anywhere with you and wear anything you ask of me. You know that. Wait…they won’t be taking pictures will they, if Elliott sees me in this I won’t ever hear the end of it.”

Alex gives her an apologetic smile, “Just one group shot, they don’t get leaked outside of the family, for some odd reason, we’re all quite selective over who sees these pictures. Imagine that.”

“Come on then, let’s go and face the music.”

As the couple walk into Alex’s mother’s house, Olivia is confronted with a dozen adults and as many children wearing varying degrees of horrifying Christmas jumpers and for the first time since Alex had invited her to spend Christmas with the Cabots, Olivia thinks that maybe this might just end up being the best Christmas she has ever had.


End file.
